Typically, laparoscopic surgical devices may have had to balance competing constraints. The tubular member should be small enough to pass through a standard surgical cannula (not shown) or trocar, which are usually circular, yet should be as large as possible to provide as much strength and/or stiffness as possible. An unwanted consequence of the flaring of the distal end of the tube is that the distal end of the tube becomes wider than the rest of the tube. Several solutions have been used to try to maximize the diameter of the proximal section of the tube while minimizing the width of the distal end of the tubular member. One solution, is to flare out the distal end of the tube as necessary and compromise the strength and inner space of the tubular member by reducing its size. Another solution is to retain the outer diameter of the tube and compromise the effectiveness of the flared surface by limiting it to a very small flare or the very marginal improvement of only chamfering the distal interior edge. Yet another solution is to increase the wall thickness greatly so that there is may be a generous flare while retaining tube strength; but compromising the overall weight of the device and reducing the inner space of the tubular member.
What is needed is a laparoscopic surgical device with a tubular member having a distal end with a flared shape that does not increase the overall diameter of the tubular member, nor require a heavy thick-walled tube. It would be attractive to have a tubular member with a flared shape and a wall thickness of the tubular member is substantially uniform. What is needed is a central opening with a flare that opens, closes, or both an end effect or that extends out of the tubular member.